Demon in the Chapel
by CryingMarionette
Summary: The Chapel is a sacred place, so why is it that a demon haunts a young boy there? For mature readers only, please.
1. Chapter One

**C. Marionette**: Hello everyone and welcome to my first fanfiction, there are a just a few things I would like to say before you continue if you would please read.

1. I do not mean to be sacrilegious in any way, every one has their own believes and I enjoy that fact, please do not think I am trying to insult anyone's religion.

2. I do not support pedophilia, though I have used mild cases with it in this fanfiction, it is for a reason and does not get to serious.

I think that's all the really important things for right now, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, any of the Yugioh characters I use in this story, I am just borrowing them. I also make no profit, what so ever, from writing this, I do this for my own enjoyment.

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter One

"He speaks of love and peace, but he goes home and beats his wife and children," the child tries to block out that sinister whisper, along with the sensation of warm breath on his throat, tries to pay attention to the priest's arid blahs like a good boy, it's impossible, "sick bastard enjoys it, too."

This is not the first time the demon had spoken to him, it's the third time to be exact, he wonder's if he has done something wrong to be able to see the evil being while other clearly cannot. He is sure he has done something wrong for the creature to look so much like him, only a much older and sharper version of himself, with ruby eyes, and no horns but a tail, not red like many state, it's the deepest shade of black, a long, thin appendage with what resembles a scorpion's stinger at the tip, he flicks that tail constantly.

"Ryou, you're not listening," though he passes through the pew the boy sits in and the person beside him, as if they are mere air, the hand that cups his cheek is solid and so very warm, bordering hot, "If you keep ignoring me I might leave, is that what you want?"

_'Yes'_ Not only does the boy want to say the word, he wants to scream it, he wants this _thing_ to leave him be. He does neither though, being quite clever for his young age of eleven, the boy knows that saying such a thing to no one, and everyone will believe it is to no one, will make him seem crazy, not to mention it is rude to speak during service. He suffers silently.

Ryou's head is turned without a bit of fight from the child, to face a brunette male in his early thirties, the man a well known member of the church, kind and smart, who glances at the child quite often.

The demon gets in the child's personal space again, always getting so close to him, as if closeness to the boy is a sweet drug that the white-haired devil is addicted to.

"He thinks you look more like your late mother every day," The larger male whispers in the boy's ear as if it is the greatest of secrets, though nobody else can hear. "He used to touch himself here-" Ryou barely holds back a cry of shock when he is grabbed in the most private of place, though he cannot stop his cheeks from heating as he's rubbed through his nice slacks, tears building in his eyes, blurring his vision slightly, "while thinking about her, now when he does it he only thinks about you."

"Please stop," the child whispers, blinking back tears, not wanting to let them fall, he is hushed from the left.

The demon pulls away from the child, face and body, leaving only his hand on the child's face, to look at the one who hushed the boy, an evil smirk comes to his lips.

"Ah, and daddy dearest," The monster finally speaks in normal volumes, turning the face in his hands to look at the man that he referred to. The man doesn't face his child, deep blue eyes refusing to leave the priest's form up front. "He thinks you look like your mother, too, that's why he hates looking at you, wishes you would just go away."

Ryou finally lets his tears fall, sliding down his cherub cheeks in mass at the creatures cruel words.

"Please," the boy repeats even more desperate than before, finally trying to break free of the hand holding his face, and doing so with surprising ease, letting his head bow so not to anyone see him, chocolate eyes shut firmly.

"Ryou!" the child is scolded in a hushed tone from his father, only furthering his distress.

"He looks mad," the words are bad but the thick voice speaking them seems only to radiate glee before he disappears.

* * *

**C. Marionette:** I am aware that this is very short, the first few will be like this, I have done it for a reason, not just to be a bitch, I assure you. Please be patient with me.


	2. Chapter Two

**C. Marionette**: Yay, an update! I love updates, sadly I don't think I can update this soon all the time, I will try though. I have so many people to thank, and I'm so happy people like this and nobody so far has said anything about being insulted, I really don't want to insult anyone and I'm a little afraid to mess with religion because of this.

**To the Reviewers:**

**Wolfwhispers: **I know I'm horrible to poor, little Ryou, but like you I enjoy abuse fics, it's horrible.

**DistanceBetween:** I'm a bit of a angst junkie, that's why it's so sad, I'm glad you still like it and also that you think it's well written, I know I have a few mistakes here and there, but I try my hardest.

**randomn:** I know, I'm horrible.

**laciva6:** I'm very glad you like it and I will try.

**Mittelan:** Original is the best compliment you could give me, thank you ^_^. And I know, I'm evil to poor Ryou.

**Shminzi:** Always good to hear my story is loved, and Bakura is best with a tail ^_^.

**kasai chii:** OK OK OK! ^_^

Thank you all, very, very much for reviewing.

**Also thanks to:**

**LellowOssapus**

**Thief of Spades**

**Mittelan **(again)

**kasai chii** (again)

For adding my story to your favorites.

**C. Marionette:** I hope that I don't disappoint any of you in the future, and know that I will always be open to your thoughts, ideas, and criticism.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, any of the Yugioh characters I use in this story, I am just borrowing them. I also make no profit, what so ever, from writing this, I do this for my own enjoyment.

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter Two

"B-bless me father, f-f-for I have s-sinned," It is dark in the booth and so very small, making the child within it grateful that he doesn't have any unwelcomed guests in here with him.

"You seem nervous child, when was your last confession?" That voice is familiar, deep and warm, owned by the man that beats him wife, or so says the demon, he tries not to think about that, the demon must speak lies.

"Th-this is my first," Ryou answer, his tension not deflating in the least.

"I see, what is your sin?"

"I-I see a-a... d-demon," the last word is a whisper, so low no one could possibly hear.

"A what?" The man questions from the other side.

"D-demon," Ryou repeats just a bit louder.

"A demon?" The man sounds shocked, if not a little skeptical, Ryou is just glad he doesn't have to say it again. "You must be mistaken my child," the man says after a few moments of silent.

"I'm not!" The boy replies with a little more fervor than he meant, his retort showing just how young he is, still calming himself a bit before continuing, "I-I have seen him a f-few times."

"Even so.." That voice shows that he doesn't believe the boy, throwing it off as some child's imagination run amuck, "what is your sin?"

Ryou doesn't know how to answer that, in his mind he sinned, he must have to be plagued with such a horrible being, but he can't recall what he done to deserve it, what he did that was so awful to suffer this fate.

"I-I don't know," he finally answers, feeling stupid and helpless, things someone his age don't feel very often, and never to this extent.

"You can return when you figure it out," it's a dismissal, the voice, once warm now sounding cold and impatient.

Ryou doesn't say a goodbye before leaving that closet of a room, only slipping off the seat and exiting. Someone is waiting outside for him, someone with red eyes and white hair, the nameless demon, this is the fourth encounter.

"I'm flattered you mentioned me," the youngster doesn't know the definition of the word flattered, but he doesn't really care to find out, not if that being used it. He tries to turn from the much taller male, the top of the boys head at the man's chest, it's useless, every which way the boy turns, the demon is there. "Though, if you continue they might think you're crazy."

You shouldn't speak to demons, Ryou is sure of that, Eve spoke to a demon and it caused her to get cast out of Eden, but he is struggling with himself, because he finds himself wanting to talk to it, and he had already spoken to the male, though only pleads, nothing bad happened to him yet.

"W-why?" the child finally questions after much contemplation within his young mind. Though there is so much he wants to ask that one word pretty much sums it up.

"Why?" The demon muses, bending down so brown and crimson meet. "Why what, little Ryou?" He asks back, the one he addresses only shakes head though, taking a step back, eyes searching the room for help, though if there actually were someone there, they wouldn't be of much help. "Why am I here? Why can only you see me? Why do I tell you people's thoughts and feelings? Why what, Ryou?"

The boy doesn't answer, on the contrary he turns and runs, it's too much for him, the questions and the intensity they were asked mixed with his own thoughts and fears, his mind screamed that the right thing to do is flee. He doesn't get far in his journey, the demon appearing before him, blocking his way; he hardly stops himself before crashing into the larger.

"I'm bored, it's all because I'm bored," the demon says after letting the boy cower is his shadow, metaphorically speaking since he doesn't truly hold a shadow, for a few moments, tears brimming his eyes from fear. "It's because I thought it would be fun to play with sweet, little Ryou, so gullible and innocent," the child flinches when the taller steps closer, towering over him, "I want to see if I can make something so pretty and pure hate, can you hate Ryou?"

"Please," is the boys only answer, he's confused and scared and just wants it to all end, he wants this creature to leave him alone.

"No," the man says almost thoughtfully, before kneeling down and cupping the child's pale cheek, slightly wet from spilt tears, "Not yet, but soon, now get home, it's late." The demon says before getting up and starting to walk away, tail fluctuating behind him as he goes.

"Wh-what's your n-name?" The boy doesn't know what possesses him to ask the question to the retreating back, but it is to late to take it back.

"Call me Bakura." (1)

As soon as the heavy, wood doors of the chapel close behind the boy does he realize what a bad idea it was to come here today. Though it is on the way home from school and he had the strongest need to do confession, it is now growing dark.

The sun has sunk below far off buildings and the sky has turned so many different beautiful shades of orange and pink, contrasting wonderfully with the few whimsy clouds out.

Though it only felt like he was in the chapel for a few moments, it must have been longer. It will be dark by the time the boy gets home, this is not a good town to be walking about around in the dark, though it's Ryou's only option, his father is working and he has no other to pick him up.

A small, pale hand reaches up to grab the strap of his backpack, as if to make sure it is still there, then the boy takes his first step down the mainly empty sidewalk, followed by his second and third, until he is walking a regular pace.

The more he walks the less he worries about the dark and more about his demon; he has decided on his own that the demon is his because it only haunts him.

Bakura, that's what he said his name was, Ryou's own surname, is this coincidence or is the demon spouting more lies? It is something the boy would most likely never find out so he goes over other thoughts. He thinks about the encounter's he had with the man, an encounter every Sunday for the last two weeks, once at bible study on Thursday, and then one today when he went in for confession, on Tuesday. Every day he's been to the chapel since two Sundays ago the demon was there.

The question is what happened two Sundays ago to make the demon appear?

Ryou doesn't get to seriously think about this, having run into something quite solid and falling down, his tailbone screaming in protest when hitting the cement below.

"Ow!" The child cries with more enthusiasm than needed, his vision becoming blurry as tears threaten to shed.

"What the fuck?" That brings Ryou out of his self centered state, he looks at the one he bumped into, the larger male illuminated by the street light the two are under, clothes baggy and dingy, hair short and dark, specific color hard to make out in the dim, artificial light, and face covered in shadows as he looks down at Ryou.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry," Ryou looks up with large, imploring eyes, looking much like a kicked puppy.

"That's alright, kid," the man's demeanor changes, the smaller doesn't feel any bit more at ease though, he might not be able to see the man's face but he is certain he is being grinned upon, in the most horrible of ways. "What'cha doing out so late?"

The boy hesitantly takes the hand offered to him, he's pulled up with such force that if the older wasn't there he would fly forward, instead he hits that unyielding body again.

It is late, real late, Ryou hadn't noticed because he was lost in thought, he also didn't notice that he past his street and walked into an even worse part of town.

"I-I have t-to get h-home,"

"Well, you can't just knock into someone and walk away, you seriously hurt me," it's a lie, if any permanent damage was done it was to Ryou's poor, abused behind, though the child won't say that. "How about you pay me for the damage and I'll leave you alone, k?"

"I-I don't have an-"

"Lying, little shit!" Another change in the man's behavior, wouldn't even let Ryou finish his sentence, which he wasn't lying he wish he did have money to give the man, it would get the man away quicker, but he doesn't.

"Pl-please, I d-don't," the child tries to reason, taking a step back subconsciously, just remembering his hand is still caught in that of the larger's hand, he doesn't dare try and tug it away.

"Then you won't mind if I check," Ryou's hand is dropped only for his bookbag to be grabbed.

"No! St-stop!" A surge of panic comes over Ryou and he tries to escape the man's grip, a punch to the face sufficiently stops his struggles, his face turned to the side from the force of the blow, the taste of copper on his tongue, and legs feeling weak, he's only still standing because of the hand that refuses to remove itself from his bookbag. The child can't force himself to try and fight anymore, he lets the other take his bookbag. He stands there obediently and keeps his eyes downcast when he hears all his things hit the ground, the man dumping it all out.

"Fuck! All this shit is useless," The man turns back to Ryou, glaring at the child avoiding his gaze, as if it's his fault, then he decides to take his anger out on the smaller.

Ryou falls to his knees with a pathetic mewl, arms crossing over his stomach as if it will take away the pain inflicted there.

"Stupid, fucking kid," the man grumbles before kneeling down to grab a book, Ryou flinches when he hears the papers rip, tears sliding down his cheeks.

It's not till the boys glass's case is picked up does the little one say anything, his fear of his father's disapproval overwhelming his fear of this man.

"Don't!" He cries, he is rewarded with a kick to his upper arm, forcing him to the ground.

"Yo Kazou! What are you doing?" (1) Ryou feels a bit of hope when he hears this, hoping someone is going to save him, he is proven wrong real quick when one of the two newcomer's puts his arm around 'Kazou's' shoulder, the other behind the two.

"Teaching some punk a lesson," With those words another kick is delivered, sending Ryou rolling a bit.

It's only by chance that the boy catches a hint of blonde hair and tan skin.

"M-Marik?" The child's pleading eyes land on the one he recognizes, barely seen behind the other two males there.

"You know this kid, Marik?" If the kid wasn't sure before, he is now, Kazou confirming it by saying the teen's name.

Marik steps forward to get a better look in the dim light, it doesn't take long to realize just who the child is, that long, white hair glowing under the street light almost surreally.

"Ryou, what the fuck?" He kneels down next to the boy, the boy sniffles at the action, unconsciously leaning back. If there was a bit more light out the younger would see the pity in swirls of violet, he doesn't though and he associates Marik with the one who beat him.

"Marik?" The unnamed guy questions.

"He's my brother's friend," Marik answers, leaving out the fact that they go to the same church. He pulls the child up by his arm, then instantly grabs the child's chin, forcing puffy eyes on himself. "Ryou, you're going to grab your stuff, go home, and tell nobody about this."

"Y-yes," Ryou is quick to agree, anything to get away.

"Promise, Ryou," the blonde before him demands, the grip on the child's chin growing just the slightest bit harsher.

"I-I-I p-promise," Marik's hand becomes slick with tears before he releases the kid.

Like promised the boy gather's his things, not including his glasses that have disappeared (in Kazou's pocket), and makes his way home, running the whole way.

* * *

**1. **I originally ended the chapter here, but I looked at the next one and thought it would probably be better if I combined the two.

**2. **His name being Kazou is ironic; it means harmony or man of harmony.


	3. Chapter Three

I'm so very sorry that it took so long to update this, things came up…

Disclaimer: All I own is the laptop I type on

To my lovely and appreciated reviewers:

**DistanceBetween**: Yes, poor Ryou does not deserve it. I never thought of that, but it does seem a bit like Ryuk. Ryou is my favorite, followed closely by Bakura, but Marik is definitely my third! Original is the best compliment you can give an author, so thank you!

**Shminzi**: I'm glad ^_^

**Mittelan**: That's good, I have to go over it a lot because I sometimes rush and _I _don't even know what I'm saying, lol. Glad you like the chapter.

**SangNoire**: I'm glad you like it, sorry for the long wait.

**DolceNeko**: I'm glad you like the story, interest vary so maybe that's why you are having troubles finding stories you like, but I think there is always someone trying ^_^. Sorry about the POV thing, I do sometimes switch around too much, hopefully that will calm down once we get deeper into the story.

**NulTide**: Original, yay! Still my favorite compliment ^_^.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yugioh, any of the Yugioh characters I use in this story, I am just borrowing them. I also make no profit, what so ever, from writing this, I do this for my own enjoyment.

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter Three

As soon as Ryou walks through the door he is yanked to the side by the demon, if anyone seen this supernatural event, teachers, children, or the parents dropping them off, they completely ignore it.

"Who did it?" Bakura demands, crimson eyes intensely on the smaller's face, Ryou hasn't the slightest clue what the other's outburst is about though, looking up at the demon with curious and frightened eyes. "Your face, brat, what happened to your face?"

The boy reaches up to tenderly touch the ugly bruise and shifts his eyes to the ground before answering, "Uh- I-it's nothing, I-I ran into a door."

"Don't lie to me!" The demon grabs the boy's arm only to release it when he winces; eyeing the little one over it doesn't take long for him to figure out the child is hiding more bruises under his clothes. "Tell me who did it, now." Ryou trembles under the other's scrutiny, the excuse that worked all too easily on his father obviously isn't going to work on the demon.

The youth almost sighs in relief when those crimson eyes leave him, only to land on the tan blonde that just walked into the church.

"It was Marik."

Ryou's head snaps back to the man. "It wasn't!" He says a little louder than he means to, eyes start to peer at him, his face grows flush and he looks away, "it wasn't Marik."

"Don't lie to me," He orders again, "He's frantic, so afraid you are gonna tell on him."

What he is afraid of is Ryou telling his strict, religious father about the group he hangs out with. About how he isn't the good guy that he poses to be.

"He didn't do it," the child is almost pleading with the demon now, his tone begging the other to believe him, he doesn't look convinced though. "He re-"

"Ryou!" There's a call before a bundle of blonde and tan is all but bouncing towards him, Marik's small double ganger. To the whitenette's horror the other boy stops in the most awkward of places, halting just where the demon stands and merging with his image, face protruding sickly from the beings chest; it's like a horror movie.

Malik has his own concerns though, his happy expression turning into one of worry at the ugly, greenish-purple blotch marring his friends face. "Ryou, what happened?"

The pale child shifts uncomfortably and it takes all his effort to keep his eyes on the Egyptian before him, his stomach twisting at the image, before answering in what he wants to be a light tone, and a embarrassed smile on his face, "I r-ran into a door, heh heh."

"Look at you, what a pretty little liar you've become," Ryou tries to ignore the demon's taunts, still keeping his eyes trained on his friend who like Bakura doesn't look convinced, if anything his frown grows deeper.

"Ryou, if something happened," Malik steps forward to take a closer look and thankfully separating from Bakura's image," You know you can tell me. "

"Tell him Ryou," Bakura continues his cruel words, eyes practically glowing with malice. "Tell him how his older brother left those bruises on you."

"I-I jus-"

"Malik, you're gonna be late for class," Surprisingly Bakura doesn't say anything about the new arrival; though the look the demon gives the teen is one the child is glad he isn't receiving.

"Right!" Just like that the thoughts are wiped out of the young blonde's mind; he grabs his friend's hand dragging him along to the classroom as well.

Ryou glances back worriedly at Bakura, why isn't the demon following him? Something bad is gonna happen, something horrible! The look-a-like is always by his side to torment him, a constant torture. A smirk is made in his direction before the devil disappears, one that the child didn't like in the least.

The teacher is speaking but Ryou can't understand any of her words he is still mad with fear, waiting, just waiting, for something bad to happen. It's been a while now, it's gonna happen soon, he can feel it!

"Ryou?" The small albino jolts at his name, eyes coming up to meet his teachers, "Are you alright?" She's pretty, very pretty with auburn hair and ebony eyes, but her voice is shrill.

_"Nasty slut, she fucked on this table_," Bakura's words echoed in his mind, it makes him tremble to remember his claims, "_She got off on it, knowing that her students sat around where she spread her legs."_

"Ryou?"

"I-I'm fine," he finally answers, but avoids eye contact, a deep blush settling on his cheeks. Why do the demon's words haunt him so?

Inky eyes roam over him, he knows what she's looking at, there will be whispers later on; old women gossiping about him and his father, just like when mother and sister died. She looks as if she is about to say something- there's a scream.

All eyes are on the door from which the noise came from, the kids growing loud with fuss, but it doesn't overpower the high sound from the other side of the wooden slab.

"Hush children!" The teacher demands, taking back control of the situation. "You are to stay seated till I return," With that she storms out of the room in a hurry.

Just as soon as the door closes does disobedience arise, the children scrambling to the door to press their ears against it, wanting to know what's happening, hushed words filtering between them. Not Ryou though, he is frozen because Bakura at that time chose to saunter in, walking through the children as if he were a hologram, before quietly taking a seat on the table, though it has nothing to do with lack of chairs.

Ryou just sits there, eyes locked on the beast that still holds an unsettling smirk, heart pounding in… Fear? Worry? Anticipation?

"Wh-"

"Shut up I can't hear!" Malik's loud cry grabs the albino's attention and silences him, heart for some reason sunk in dread, and he knows why when the next words are spoken, "they're talking about Marik!"

Just like that the door is opened and the little blonde is running out, Ryou mindlessly gets up and follows. The Egyptian is feisty and fights through the large crown blocking his way like a hot knife to butter, the one on his tail is just the opposite though he squeezes and crawls to get to his destination only to wish he never arrived. By that time his friend was a mess leaning over his older brother and calling his name though the larger is completely unresponsive, though his chest rises and falls, his eyes stares up at the roof without focus like the dead.

"Ma-Malik," he quietly calls his friend, though he himself doesn't know why, and he is relieved it wasn't answered. He wants to say sorry, scream it, because he knows this is his fault, but he just silently watches the still blonde and the hectic one. He just watches when they pull Malik away, the boy fighting and screaming the whole time, and when they put Marik on the stretcher, even when those two are gone and the crowd of teens also disperse he sits there looking at the spot that they were at, guilt resting heavily in his stomach.

"Such a shame about the Ishtar boy," Ryou's heart jolts at those words and all too suddenly he is pulled back into the real world, "Though it is what he deserves, touching my things?"

"Y-your things?" He can feel a heavy hand run through his hair, gentle, the beast always treats him like glass physically, but mentally he is pushed to his limits.

"Yes, my things, you."

"No!" Ryou screams, he never screams. In a room still full of the bible school teachers and students still waiting to be picked up from the cancelled event though, he screams.

"Ryou?" his eyes bolt to the elderly woman that called his name, just a foot away from him, Mrs. Scissor. Chocolate eyes wander from his ex-teacher to those around him, they all give him odd looks, it looks as if this woman had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to be having to talk to the "crazy, motherless child". "Are you feeling alright? Do you want to sit down?"

"I-I just wa-want to be alone," He mumbles more than speaks. The older woman nods and puts a hand on his upper back to gently lead him to the room she uses. Bakura fallows leisurely, tail flicking proudly behind him, the door is shut behind him and the demon makes his way to the table, again sitting on the on the wood as if he never heard of the invention called chairs.

"Please," Ryou doesn't hesitate to plead with the beast now that they are alone, "Please make M-Marik better."

"He-"

"He didn't!" the child cries, tears burn at his eyes, threatening to spill any moment, "He saved me! He saved me…" The last little whisper was more to himself and the tears do fall, large drops cascading down his cheeks. "I was being b-beaten up a-and h-he s-s-s"

"It's too late." Bakura tells him, though he doesn't seem in the least bit remorseful, "I can't fix him."

"Yo-you have t-too!"

"I can't." Those words are final. They are all that is needed to make the child's knees to buckle and his silent sobs turn into little wails of despair, this is his fault.

Bakura reaches up and rips something from around his neck before throwing it down before the distressed boy, it's a cross, that only brings the child more turmoil, how sinful that the being wore the symbol of their savoir, how utterly wrong.

"Pick it up," Brown eyes look up at the demon before down at the necklace, he shouldn't, but he does. The gold is warm in his hand, almost as if emitting it's own heat, and the crude though plain eye in the middle seems to stare at him, it is nothing though when he feels what seems to be a small… pulse! He drops the thing as if it had burned him, scrambling away.

"You should be more careful with that," Bakura scolds at if he hadn't thrown it just moments ago, "that houses your dear friend, Marik."

Wide eyes go back to the demon, full of disbelief and shock, tears still slowly trickling down his face, but it is replaced with a look of determination. He grabs the cross, Marik, and holds it close to him, swearing this time to protect the older male.


	4. Chapter Four

Time to respond to all my super lovely reviewers!

**the-caffeine-junkiie-reviewer **– I'm glad you liked that last chapter, I always get a bit scared I'm moving things a bit too fast, especially with this chapter, hope you like it just as much. Thank you for reviewing and calling my story sinfully good, I like how that sounds, lol.

**Affy-Bakura **– I am quite cruel to my favorite characters, Ryou in particular.

**Darth Mudkip **– I'm glad you like my writing, in this story and my other, for the life of me I can't remember how I came up with this, but I'm glad you like it, too. Sorry it took so long to update L.

**RococoSpade **– Surprisingly I just got into supernatural stuff, but out of it all I love demons the most and putting them in a place that is supposed to be safe and sacred is a bit chilling, lol, I'm glad I can make the experience better for you. I have yet to read Loveless, but it is in my much-too-long list, I try to keep Bakura in character though with a little tweaking… As little as I can muster. I think I do better with Ryou, because even the teenage Ryou is still so sweet and innocent, just revert back a few years. I'm glad you like it.

**kyoxairi – **I'm glad you liked and am sorry it took so long to update.

**krazychik410 **– This chapter was a bit tricky so I'm sorry it took so long, I'm glad you like the story so far.

**Xenon Z –** Sorry took so long, I really should have tried to get it out sooner, but I'm glad that you think it's awesome.

**Shamrokk –** Your review was sweet, simple, and to the point, lol, I like it. Glad you are enjoying the story.

**Shadow fairy princess – **It would be a big spoiler if I told you what Bakura wanted with Ryou, so sadly you will have to wait. Sorry it took so long to update.

So many wonderful people reviewing, it makes me very happy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, the characters, or anything else pertaining the anime, nor do I get paid for writing this, it is only for fun.

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter Four

The chapel looms before the child almost threateningly, he stares at it as if it's the enemy as he grips the cross around the neck, the "pulse" that was once morbidly terrorizing has grown into a comfort.

He has only spent three days with the necklace in his possession but he has learned much, such as that the person still inside can still see and react, react so strongly that when he is sad Ryou can also feel his sorrow, when Marik is bored the child is dulled, and the small glimpses that the other finds something funny, the little boy laughs (though he really didn't understand a lot of the other's humor). They have made an odd connection.

Ryou shuffles forward with a small push from his father, the man finished with socializing with the elderly lady in red.

The house of God is filled with whispers, gossip going around about what had happened with the Ishtar boy's at bible school just a few days ago, of course there is no appearance from the Ishtars.

Father and son shuffle through the crowd to get to their seats, the seats he once shared with his mother and sister, but now only his father who was never present before.

Ryou is anxious but the demon has yet to show himself, the people about settle down and the priest starts his lesson, still there is no Bakura. At first it is something that makes Ryou nervous, afraid that this could only bring bad news, but as time passes so does his fear and soon he is listening to the sermon peacefully.

The child's heart flutters in fear that isn't his, it hitting him so sudden it makes it hard to breathe. That emotion twists inside him growing and changing, not only has his body started trembling from the unbearable dread, but the need to flee grows as if he had no control he gets up and runs.

"S-sorry!" Ryou apologizes for the millionth time as he trips over people's feet in his haste to escape, the feelings growing stronger, crushing his heart and sending the child into a panic, he's not used to such strong emotions.

He stops dead at the end of the pew, looking up with large eyes at the demon that stands there; he hadn't noticed him till now, the emotions double, foreign feelings invading him and making his chest burn. It's so bad he feels physically ill, his head pounds and stomach flips, he wants to fall instead he is again running. There is no set location but he ends up in the bathroom, slamming the door and turning around before sinking down to his rear leaning against it.

The child is afraid that he has been followed, but moments pass and no one comes in, not even Bakura. A small hand grasps at gold, for the first time he notices that the fluctuating is a heartbeat, Marik's going just as fast as his own. It calms under his touch though and he finds himself doing the same, those foreign emotions leaving him like water draining from a tub.

_What were those feelings, Marik_? The question doesn't leave his lips but he has a feeling that the other heard it anyways, _why did it hurt_?

There is no answer to his question, just a calm that comes over him.

He is so in his little world that he jolts when a toilet flushes, he had not checked to see if he was alone. Brown eyes look on nervously as the stall opens, silver and red is what is revealed.

Amber eyes rolls over the still slightly trembling child at the door, before the man walks over to wash his hands. The room is completely silent until the gentleman is finished and dries his hands, before stepping towards the little one blocking the door.

"You look frightened, child," the smooth voice echoes slightly in the room, the panic that had just receded had hit him again full force, this time his own, because the man's voice seems worried but those eyes are predatory. Ryou backs up more firmly against the wall when the other kneels before him, the other chuckles at the adorable display, "I won't hurt you."

He is not supposed to be alone with this man. Maximillion Pegasus is to be treated with the utmost respect, he gave a lot of money to the church, but even he isn't an exception to the rumors; dark gossip telling the horrors of the rich man's secret interest in children.

"What could have gotten you so worked up?" Ryou's lips won't work, nothing in fact will work, he sits there frozen. "It's ok, you can tell me," a small gasp rushes past the boy's pale lips when a hand goes up to pet his tufted up hair, a smile fitting on the lips of the man before him.

A shiver goes up his spine, the feeling of ice sinking into his body, through it, the feeling so strong it makes him groan and curl into himself, his eyes squeezed shut, even though it only lasted a second. He opens his eyes only to be blinded by a bright light, though he doesn't dare close his eyes again, because his eyes are locked on the ethereal creature that creates that light...

With hair of gold silk, eyes like sapphire, face that would put any top model to shape, and large wings the most untainted white, Ryou knows that it is an angel before him. Bakura who stands before and a little to the side of him doesn't look half as amused, instead his tale flickers aggrievedly .

It seems those very few moments that the child closed his eyes that he had missed quite a lot, the angel seeming to protect Pegasus as Bakura protects him.

It is such an odd sight for a child to see the pure creature protect the millionaire, isn't the man evil? But then again it is the demon that came to protect him and he doesn't know what could warrant him being in this situation.

The room is much too quiet, so much tension in the air it's hard to breath, and as much as Ryou would like to run again he is frozen. The situation one that calls for complete stillness and he is an obedient child, even to unspoken commands. Nothing lasts forever though, especially something like this.

"I feel you are weak demon and on another day I would have your head, but we are on neutral grounds," sweet words speak poison, blue eyes dimmed into a glare on Bakura.

"You angels hide behind that excuse, even in this state I could easily kill you," the demon growls back, "but I don't feel like it right now, just keep that filth away from Ryou."

Before the angel can retaliate Bakura is out of the room, Ryou dragged along behind him by his upper arm, they don't go back to the sermon though, the child is dragged deeper into the church.

Finally far enough from prying ears the boy is pushed into a room and before the demon , those piercing red eyes trail along his body as if looking for harm, the whitenette is frozen under that gaze, the gold pendant feels like it's burning into his flesh those foreign emotions again swirling in his gut, but he holds it in, stays perfectly still. The man glares at that necklace as if he knows that it is causing a ruckus.

When a hand reaches for Marik the child quickly flinches away and grabs the cross in his own protective hold.

"It was a mistake giving you that necklace, give it back," Bakura commands, hand held out expectantly. Ryou can't find words so he simply shakes his head, stepping further away from the beast. "He'll drive you mad," the demon warns, "you're mind and body can't handle the added strain."

"I-I can," Ryou presses, his voice though shaky is determined.

"You'll become his puppet," Bakura continues, as always his voice is smooth as silk," you are already taken his orders, running when he tells you to."

"N-no," the child doesn't sound as sure now, he _had_ run when he was told, "I-I w-won't."

"You are weak, he'll take you over completely." Bakura steps towards the child, those emotions flare within the little one again, so strongly it feels as if his knees will buckle, but he takes a step away from the demon. "It hurts doesn't it? Having all his emotions forced into you?"

"No!" _Yes!_ It hurts so unbearably, his heart is going to explode there is so much pressure and as much as he wants to hide it he can feel the pinpricks behind his eyes that warns him tears are to follow. "L-leave us a-alone!"

Ryou runs but there is nowhere to go, every exit is simply blocked by the demon's form.

"I-I won't!" the child screams uncharacteristically, "I won't let you h-have, Marik!"

There is a swelling in his chest the complete opposite from the other churning emotions invading his heart, one that he still doesn't recognize but brings him a little reprieve. That little moment of clearance is greeted with pain, this one physical, and he finds himself on the ground, cupping his sore cheek with a metallic taste on his tongue.

"Stupid brat," The demon looms over him with a snarl on his face, looking as if all he wanted to do was beat the child till he couldn't anymore. "You will regret your stubbornness."

The demon is then gone, he did not walk away, but disappeared in thin air.

Hmmm… this is moving a bit quicker than anticipated… I didn't want to thicken the plot this much this soon, but my original work got erased when my computer got sent in to be fixed, I am just trying to stick with original plotline, though my pace is off. Not much I can do, I am a puppet to my writing, I obey it more than it obeys me, lol.


	5. Chapter Five

To my wonderful, lovely, and patient readers first I want to apologize to every one of you for my lack of updates, from now on I will try much harder to get the chapters out sooner. To the amazing reviewers:

**The Yaoi Pimpette** – Thank you very much, I'm glad you liked it and am sorry I made you wait so long when you just started reading it.

**Shadow fairy princess – **All will be revealed soon enough, but if you really want to know I can always PM you the answers.

**Darth Mudkip – **Fangasmed, lol, I feel like a elementary school kid speaking a bad word when I say that, I don't know why, just makes me crack up. I'm sorry I made you wait a long time again, I am terrible, I sorry. Answers will come soon..er or later.

**Affy-Bakura – **They erased everything from your computer, too? I was so mad! They didn't even tell me they were gonna do that L I could have.. well I couldn't have done anything because I couldn't even turn on my computer, but still! I'm glad you liked the chapter though.

...

...

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter Five

His back is rigid against the door though his head is bowed, his breaths finally calming down from the huffs they were. He couldn't force himself back into that room, to embarrassed and ashamed that he had run out in the first place instead in his distress he had run back home, though he is locked out. The Auntie next door had called the child's father, for which he thanked her but when she offered for him to come inside he politely refused, he needed time alone. To think. He's not really alone though, maybe never will be, he can feel Marik's presence as if the teen was sitting there beside him, at first it was unnerving but he had adjusted, how much more will he adjust?

_It doesn't matter!_ He has to keep reminding himself of that, he will do what he must to keep the teen safe, even if it turns him into a slave, _because it's my fault._ When had the boy started to trust the words of demon's anyways? They are beasts from hell that shouldn't be trusted.

The sound of footfall alerts the child and he lifts his head up from his bent knees, wiping his face for measures sake, he had been crying earlier, but he didn't want anyone to notice. He scrambles to his feet when he sees his father and moves out of the way. The jingling of keys is much too loud in the tense atmosphere, the lock drawing like thunder. There is not a word when the door is held open for Ryou and still nothing when his father also enters the apartment. No yelling or words of disapproval are directed towards the child, no, the adult just walks past him to his study, and that is much worse.

Ryou plays absentmindedly with his figurines in his room, Marik not at all having an influence on him since that morning and it almost makes him feel hollow as if his own emotions aren't enough to fill the cup anymore, he half-heartedly worries that the teen has left. He doesn't dwell on it nearly as long as he wished, being summoned to dinner by a few brisk knocks on his door.

The hallway is empty when he opens his door, his father will already be at the dinner table.

Nightly meals in this house are usually filled with only the tinging sound made by silverware hitting dishes and the rustling of papers for Mr. Bakura always brought his work with him to the table, so imagine the little boy's surprise when there is no stack of papers beside his father's plate. He only has a moment of hope, a second of a smile, before his dad looks up at him with exasperation, a firm frown on his lips; Ryou sits with dread heavy in the pit of his stomach. Just as soon as his butt meets seat does his father speak.

"I know it has not been long since the accident," the accident that took away Ryou's mom and sister, it's been seven months, only seven months, how can such a long time feel so short and also so stretched out? "But I have thought a lot about what is best for the both of us," the man continues, his eye's don't really meet his sons, instead he is looking over the child's head as he feeds him lies, "I will be going overseas for work again for a few months, Mrs. Adina from next door has agreed to watch over you."

The man might has well ripped his heart out right there, it hurts so much, too much for the child to even speak. His mother and sister are gone and now his father is also leaving him, it's too much for his heart to bear, and before he even realizes it he is shutting his door behind him and running to his bed to cry away the ache. He is not followed, but he isn't alone, a soothing warmth runs through him, Marik, his calming emotions do not stop Ryou's tears, but it makes him feel much, so much, less alone.

-Five Years Later-

_Bronze skin and sounds of delight fill his senses, cries of pleasure echoing around the room, not his own but from the owner of the eyes of amethyst and before he can stop himself he is silencing those moans by pressing his lips to the soft ones below him. Hands grip onto him as he explores that hot cavern and it makes his body tingle and is amazing, so good. The boy below whines when the kiss is broken, he squirms and cries.._

_ "Brother!"_

Ryou jolts up, his face flush and breathing strained and shallow, sheets clutched tightly in his fisted hands. Echoes of the dream assault him and he grabs at his head as if that would force them out of his mind, when that doesn't work he falls to pleading-

"Marik, stop! Please stop," Ever since they ran into Malik a few months ago at the market he's been haunted by these dreams and worse it effects his body. His pleas are not just ignored, they are opposed, the flashes of tan flesh much more vivid and the moans louder in his ears, he groans when heat floods his body so overwhelmingly that his back arches and fingers twitch with need. "No. Not again, please," even as he quietly begs his hand is moving as if on its own accord.

Soon it's not just the urge he is fighting, but his own body and just as it always happens as of late he loses, he's too tired and too hot to keep on so he just allows Marik to do what he wishes.

The first touch to his most sensitive area sends jolts up his spine, the combined need of both souls occupying the body making the pleasure much more intense, almost unbearably so. The teen bites down on his lip to hold in the moans as he arches up into his own hand, his thoughts are back on Malik. Malik's lips, Malik's hair, his eyes, his waist, his hips; only Malik. Even as his stomach twists in disgust at the incest thoughts, his cock twitches with need at them.

Ryou pushes his fist in his mouth to muffle the sounds he is making for they are becoming out of control and the walls are thin.

That lithe body arches up, with teeth biting down so hard it could draw blood, as the boy soils his hand and lower stomach with his own sperm, his climax so good it almost hurts, but only leaving shame and misery behind.

The teen can feel the familiar burn of tears in his eyes, but he refuses to cry no matter how crappy he feels. Through his many years with Marik he has felt emotions he couldn't understand, learned secrets he didn't want to know, and endured experiences he was too young to abide, but this is the worst to him, nothing before has made him feel as dirty and sick. Maybe if it was someone else, an imaginary person, but he can't take it when it is his friend's face flashing before his eyes, the brother of the soul sharing his body, yet there is nothing he can do to stop it, it seems the longer Marik stays with him the more in control he is.

What started off as surges of emotion from the necklace turned into a subtle communication of the two with no words, then Ryou saw things that the other thought about as if their minds had connected, afterwards is when the teen's body started doing the older's bidding though Ryou could fight him off, now though, his body is just as much as Marik's as it is his.

The pale teen curls up and as much as he had tried to fight it, he can't help the large tears that spill down his cheeks, a comforting feeling surrounds him like a downy feeling, but he has none of that, sending all his rage to that necklace, and Marik knows for his presents turns apologetic.


	6. Chapter Six

Sorry for such a long wait on the update, I don't have the money to get my laptop fixed (and definitely not enough to buy a new one) so I am doing this at a library when I got the time, it's the worse. You can only spend thirty minutes on the computer and when you do that the people waiting stare at you as if that would make you get off faster, which for me it does, so I got this out here, but I didn't have time to edit and as much as I love to give credit to all my reviewers I sadly can't this time, so I am very sorry.

Demon in the Chapel

Chapter Six

Marik is having a rampage inside of him, every hateful emotion ever known directed at him, and it hurts, makes his heart feel as if being pulled down to his stomach and brutally squeezed, but it is nothing compared to the physical pain as he battles for control over his body, his body feels tight on the inside and twisted, a rope pulled too tight yet to snap. His whole lithe form trembles as Ryou just fights to stand still. The reason the other soul is in an uproar is because before them is the chapel, Marik does not like the chapel, and honestly neither does Ryou. He had not returned to it since his father had left, that was many years ago, but now he stands in its shadow. The teen had not came this way to pray or rejoice the name of the lord, this visit is much more self-centered; he wants to see the demon, he wants to relieve himself of this burden, of Marik.

With a dismal sigh he stops fighting, his body jerking as he relieves control, he just wanted to dream for a moment, in the end he had never intended to go with his cruel thoughts, because he had done this to Marik and he had made a promise to protect the older male, no matter what.

Doing a one-eighty, that Ryou has no control over at all, has Marik's emotions in complete reverse, because standing before them is none other than Malik.

"Ryou," The Egyptian greets coming closer and the teen in turn grasps the cross that rests on his chests, it pounds in his hand, and his heart matches it. "It's a shock seeing you here."

"Y-yeah," The pale boy starts off nervously, looking off to the side so he doesn't have to meet his old friends gaze, cheeks turning a blazing red as memories from last night flash before his eyes, "I-I was actually j-just walking by."

"Oh," Malik replies with no hint of shock or even sorrow, just oh. That is the last thing spoken for a while, the boy's both standing there quite awkwardly. "Well.. I think I better go inside now."

"W-wait!" Ryou calls before he can stop it and for the life of him he can't understand why he did it. It's been a long time since he had chatted with his childhood friend, they had not seen each other for a long time after what happened to Marik and then after seeing each other at the grocery store.. He couldn't look the other teen in the eye when his dreams are haunted by his form and voice. "I-I'm sorry, I haven't called."

"What?"

"You gave me y-your number a few months ago, at the grocery store," Brown eyes stay strictly on the ground below him, toeing the road nervously, "I-I'm sorry I haven't called."

"It's fine," the answer is light and when Ryou finally chances a look up the tan teen is smiling at him, his smile hadn't changed in all these years and it makes the pale one want to smile as well. "It's been a while, why don't we go somewhere for lunch instead."

The pale teen's heart flutters in his chest and he can't tell if it's from his own emotions or Marik's, the acceptance makes him warm though and even if the necklace would allow him to refuse he wouldn't have. "Y-yeah."

It only takes a moment for the two teens to decide where to eat, a small café that opened just recently a few blocks away, more because of the convenience than reputation, neither one of them has yet to go there or heard much of its food. The walk is spent mostly with insignificant batter about daily life and school, it's strangely comfortable, as if they had never went their separate ways many years ago; it doesn't last. An uncomfortable silence grows between the two boy's when they get seated, the waitress taking their order a relief, only to leave them with the same problem when she walks away.

Demands swirl confusingly in Ryou's mind, ones he can't make out because they are too sudden and divided and the added stress along with his own overwhelming discomfort and nervousness makes his hands tremble as he busies himself with fiddling with the silverware.

"Maybe.. this was a bad idea.." Malik faces the table when he says that in an off-putting way.

"No!" The pale teen shocks himself with his little outburst, the second one he's made today. "I-I'm glad, that we're doing this," Ryou starts, with a little push from Marik, he really is though, but it's hard to have conversation with someone when your mind is full of guilt and the one you are talking to is fresh in your mind naked; the teen can't tell Malik that, "I just.. Don't know where to start."

"Oh.. So why did you stop going to the church?" Malik's try at starting a conversation has his companion flinching as if physically harmed, " I'm sorry, I also have bad memories from there."

Those words make Ryou's heart sink, like he could ever forget.

"Th-then why go back?"

"I can't tell you, you'll make fun of me," the mood thankfully changes with the more playful tone.

"I will not."

"Ok, I- oh thank you." The two have to pause in their conversation when the waitress comes to give them their plates. Heavy plates clinking against the table while the pretty, young girl makes polite conversation, yet Ryou just wants her to leave, a sick jealousy rising in his chest at the way she smiles at Malik, Marik is affecting him again.

"I need a refill," the brown eyed boy snaps before he knows what he is doing, both the waitress and Malik look over at him, shocked at his impolite behavior and it has him turning red with dread, "p-please."

"Ryou, are you feeling alright?" The blonde questions once the woman leaves to get that drink.

"Y-yeah, sorry, I guess I'm a little cranky.. I didn't sleep very well last night." It's a terrible excuse and yet he can't find one any better, it's not like he can tell his friend that his brother is possessing him through a necklace and is jealous of that woman because he has incest feelings for the blond teen, that would just sound crazy.. maybe he is crazy. "I-I'll leave her a good tip."

"I'm sure it's fine.. what were we talking about?"

"Umm.." Ryou acts as if he actually has to think about it, but he remembers clearly, "Why you still go to the church."

"Oh.. Yeah, you're gonna think it's silly, but.. You remember my brother?" How could he not, the older male haunts him daily, but instead of saying that the pale boy just nods, picking at his food distractedly, "I visit him at the hospital often, but it's like.. visiting the dead, though when I go to the church I can feel something, a presence, it has to be Marik."

There is a long moment of silence that follows that statement for Ryou doesn't know what to say, though there is a pleasant swelling in his heart, Marik's emotion not his, Ryou only feels sorry for Malik is right and wrong at the same time, there is a presence in that church, but it isn't his lost brother.

"I told you, you would think it's stupid," The blonde sighs dejectedly.

"N-No! I believe you," Ryou defends.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," the other teen munches on a fry, "It's ok, I know how it sounds."

"I really do believe you," the boy again tries, though it's in his voice that he already feels discredited, his eyes falling to his own plate of food with his mouth stretched in a small frown.

"You don't have to look so down Ryou, if you say you believe it then I trust you, ok?" Malik immediately changes his attitude to the other teen, though he was just teasing in the first place, Ryou nods his head before starting to munch on his food. "You know.. Why don't we go together?"

The fry drops right out of the pale boy's hand at that suggestion, looking up at his friend as if he had suddenly sprouted another head.

"T-to church?"

"Yeah, like when we were kids.." _Like before the accident_, Malik doesn't say it but it lingers after his words or so it does in Ryou's mind, because that's when going to church was fun, when his bright-eyed mother took him and his sister. "Maybe after lunch, service will be over by then."

"Well…" Marik has been unusually settled, most likely preoccupied with his younger brother's presents, it's almost like he's not even there.. So is this his opportunity to slip inside? "Ok."

…

I'm very sorry Bakura also isn't in this chapter and also that this was not the most interesting or detailed chapter, but next one will involve the demon and will be much better… I hope.


	7. Chapter Seven

I have been a bad writer, so cruel to my work and my supporters with this fiction, I kind have just lost where I was going with it, but I will try to keep up with it still. I don't want to leave anyone hanging so I hope to either remember where this was going or try to come up with another appropriate ending.

To my super awesome reviewers:

**wishfulliving89 - **I'm glad you like it so far and think it is well done, I hope I continue to do well :)

**xXxXBrokenxWingsXxXx - **I love that you love it! Sorry for making you wait so long, I know I get sad when something I like takes a long time to update, so I'll try to not make you wait so long for the next chapter.

**ilovemanicures** - Your reviews always make me smile. I'm really glad you liked it and I didn't work too hard, I'm sure I was just imagining half of the people staring at me because it was awkward, lol. I'm not really sure if Malik really feels a presence or has convinced himself that he could to make up for the loss of his brother and just coincidentally there actually is something there, it's not something I'm going into, just thought it was important at the time that he felt/thought he felt something and deeply hoped it was his brother. Thank you for being so awesome :)

**MonaLisa20** - I'm glad you liked it and I'm sorry you had to wait so long for an update.

**Kura'Baee** - The priest part is one of my favorite scenes (though the whole first chapter is my favorite) so I'm glad that it interested you and hope that the rest of it was as satisfying. I'm also a sadist with Ryou, I'm one of those whom are mean to the ones they like and I just love Ryou!

**Albino Shadowz** - I actually found all your reviews to my reviews to my other story endearing, they made me smile :) There is no better compliment to me than original, so thank you for that. When the tail I just couldn't imagine it forked or just spiked, in my imagination it just seemed to resemble a scorpion stinger (though not completely like that) so I just said it like that. I'm so cruel to Ryou, but I can't help it, he's so cute! Sometimes I feel my descriptions aren't the best but I try, I like the necklace, too, I thought about making it the original ring, but the cross just seemed right at the time. Thank you for all your compliments. :)

**Pharaoh Silver** - I don't know about it being cool, but I'm glad you like it :)

Demon in the Chapel

Ryou vaguely wonders who's regret swirls so heavily in his gut, but it is neither just his or Marik's, it's both of theirs settling in his gut like a large stone, in sync with his dread and panic, but it is much too late to back out now. They stand before the chapel for the second time this day, but this time they are not alone, Malik is by their side.

"You look as if you've seen a ghost," The blonde laughs by his side, nervously Ryou follows though his laugh is obvious strained. "You know we don't have to go in if you're going to make that kind of face."

"N-no! It's fine!" the other assures, looking all but reassuring, and yet a part of him wants to do this, a deep, dark part of him wants to go confront that demon and.. He wants his freedom back, so much that it has turned into this painful gnawing in his chest. "Come on."

When they go inside the place is pleasantly empty, all except a priest Ryou doesn't recognize sweeping the corridor, he stops and waves at them.

This is when the teen expects to get attacked, his whole body is tense with anticipation, but there is no strike. There is no hand around his throat or cruel whisper in his ear, no crimson eyes or flicking tail. Ryou slowly releases the breath he had been holding.

"We should pray," Malik suggests and his shorter friend agrees with a nod.

Before they make their way to the pew they walk up to the alter, Ryou follows his friend's lead because before when he went to church nothing like this was expected of him and his father never followed such rituals, only his mother.. He remembers watching her performing what he will do for the first time. Touching his right knee to the floor with his other leg bent the boy moves his hand up nervously to first touch his forehead, then down to the center of his chest, the left shoulder, and then finally the right.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, Amen." The two teens speak almost in unison, but more than Malik leading him it is the image of his mother that Ryou follows, her sweet words that he follows along to. (1)

When he stands back up Ryou looks over at his companion who in return gives him a reassuring smile, he smiles back.

"How cute." That smile is wiped off the pale teen's face in an instant at that too familiar voice, his heart hammering in his chest. Slowly, body aching with apprehension, he turns to finally meet with the demon after all these years, that cold smirk and swift tail haven't changed after all this time. "Hello, Ryou."

He just stands there like a lost moron, staring, as if the beast would disappear if he averts his gaze for even a moment.

"Ryou? Are you alright?" Suddenly he can breathe again, Malik breaking the tension and his unwavering watch; he instead looks back over to his old friend.

"I-"

"Are you going to lie? You've turned into such a pretty little liar," Bakura distracts him with a purr, making him shudder and gaining his complete attention again, "Not just a liar, you've become quite the sinner over the years, I can feel it." The man takes a step towards him and without thought he scrambles back, away.

"Ryou?" Again brown eyes go to meet the worried amethyst ones of his friend, his face heating up in embarrassment as his eyes well up with tears, his head is throbbing and he feels disorientated, he wants to flee.

"He is going to think you're crazy if you don't answer him," Ryou jolts when the warm breath ghosts against his air, Bakura whispering in his ear, he hadn't notice the other get so close and it makes him feel all the worse; Marik is screaming in his mind but he can't understand and his body feels as if it is splitting apart, his insides ripping.

"I-I'm sorry," God, at this point he's not even sure who he's apologizing to, but at least the words are out and when you start something it is so much easier to continue, so he turns his attention to his friend and tries to fix this, "I thought…I saw…" A bee? What a lame excuse. "I thought I saw… something.

"Was it Marik?!" The hope in those words make him flinch, he forgot about that certain conversation from their lunch, why Malik continues to visit here.

"I don't know," he mumbles and adverts his gaze, ashamed at having lied to his friend, but it would have been cruel to dash his hopes. "I-I think I should leave," He states more assertively, his flesh starting to dampen with nervous sweat.

"Don't try to run again!" The rage that he was expecting from the demon has finally appeared, before he realizes what is happening he can feel impossibly hot fingers around his throat, not only does it cut off his air but it burns, his flesh sizzles under the heat.

Ryou looks over to Malik for help, for reassurance, or for realizing or shock, for something! But the boy looks… off, his eyes are dull and body still though it remains standing, then Bakura's face is blocking his view, those crimson eyes ablaze.

"You are older now, the time for games have past," The demon tells him, relaxing his grip enough to let the other male breathe shuddering breaths.

"M-Malik? What did yo-?"

"Don't worry, he is fine, I just made it so he won't disturb our… talk." The way he hesitates on naming just what this session is makes him shudder, closing his eyes to get away from that fiery glare. "There is much we have to discuss and now that you are no longer a child I expect that you will be better behaved."

Behave better? Ryou has always been well behaved, yet he doesn't dare to say so, not with Bakura in his face or even when he finally releases his throat and steps back to let him breathe.

"Come now." The demon beckons, he is again calm, before he turns and begins to walk, Ryou feels that the Bakura, Lucifer's cruel beast in the shape of a man, is about to lead him into the fiery pits of Hell itself.

...

I think this is my shortest chapter yet and I'm not proud of that, but I thought I better get it out instead of make it longer.

1. I don't mean to be sacrilegious, I really just don't know if the genuflect is supposed to be done at that time, I read up on it and the internet said they do so only in front of the Holy Eucharist, but I'm not sure if that is just put out before ceremony or it is always there. Sorry if I done it wrong, I'm not Catholic.


End file.
